Orcs
= Orcs = Orcs are a race of adventurers if ever there was one. There is an old orc saying: “The horizon is my home”. Happy on land or at sea orcs have been foremost amongst the adventuring community since the early days of history. Inquisitive and open the race of orcdom populates every Empire across the known world and can be found engaged in social activities in every pub and tavern across the land. A long time ago the ancestors of today’s orcs were tribal and war-like, much like men. There were great and bloody wars and many orcs took into them daemon spirits to enhance their strength. Their people warred for years amongst themselves and many died. Now the days of carnage are over and the orcs have a different view on life. Orcs hold life sacred, theirs and everyone else’s, but it’s not just good enough to be alive, you have to be alive and doing something productive. Orcs were made for people that want to play adventurous individuals with a complete love of life and a devil may care attitude. They are for people who want to have a smile on their lips and a kind word for most folks from the start of their day to their finish, genuine good guys with a flair for heroics and need to look after people. Examples in the real world * The Doctor from “Doctor Who” * Spiderman from “The Amazing Spider Man” * Captain Amelia from “Treasure Planet” Essential Look * Orcs have horns * Orcs generally have a flavour to their skin dependant on their ancestry * Orcs commonly have fangs Common Fashion * They really prefer to dress in the fashion of the day in whatever land they are in. * They enjoy a good hat * They love accessorising Roleplaying Guidance * Orcs love to travel – Orcs rarely settle in their youth. They travel and learn and explore and create, no orc would usually dream of a family until they reach their middle years and then they need to spend at least ten years searching for the perfect soulmate. * Orcs are romantics – They believe in the power of myth and fable to make it through the day, they see beauty everywhere and are easily won over by a cause that sings to this idiom. A pair of young lovers seeking to escape tyrannical families will get an orc involved every day of the week * Orcs are eternal optimists – They honestly believe that everything is going to be alright and are happy to say so with a smile on their faces. This often makes them an irritating companion and more than often a wrong companion but this generally does not phase them and they carry on their happy way. * Orcs are risk takers – There are plenty of reasons why but basically Orcs believe that life is far too short to sit around being sedentary all day. They are ready to get on that unknown ship, go all in with a bad hand or call out that big individual with the club if they get down to a bit too much bullying. This often gets them killed. Category:Races